Unexpected Changes
by mysweetkat
Summary: Changes in their lives brought new beginnings and unexpected love for them. Sakuno X Tezuka
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Death of a character is in this chapter!**

Disclaimer: All original characters and storyline belong to the brilliant Takeshi Konomi. Nothing in POT belongs to me. All storylines, OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments in this story are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

CAUTION: Characters may be out of original character-ness!

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_xxxxxx _Flashback

Current Age: Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Takashi & Inui (18) Sakuno (16) Ryuzaki Sumire (53) Tezuka Kunikazu (74) Tezuka Kuniharu (50) Tezuka Ayano (47)

* * *

**UNEXPECTED CHANGES**

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

"Excuse me, are you…um..Tezuka-san?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's great! Can I have your autograph please?" The young boy with shining eyes asked excitedly. He held out a pen and a tennis magazine toward the tall Japanese man with broad shoulders.

The eyes behind the young man's glasses softened as he nodded and fulfilled the request of his young fan.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Daisuke Isamu. I'm ten and I am learning to play tennis." The boy stated proudly as he watched his tennis idol sign the cover of the magazine where it showed the young man holding up the trophy he had won at the US Open.

_To Daisuke-kun, Yudan sezu ni ikou!_

_Best wishes from Tezuka Kunimitsu_

The boy thanked him loudly and ran off to show his autographed magazine to his smiling parents who were standing a few paces away.

Tezuka Kunimitsu headed toward the Baggage Claim area and immediately found his huge suitcase. With his precious tennis bag slung on his shoulder, he walked through the long hallway leading to the Arrival Hall.

"Tezuka!" "Buchou!" "Tezuka-buchou!"

His lips tilted into a small smile when he saw the small party meeting him at the airport.

"Welcome back, Tezuka." Oishi Shuichiro shook Tezuka's hand enthusiastically.

"We miss you, nyah, Tezuka." Oishi's doubles partner, Kikumaru Eiji winked at him while giving him a good pat on his shoulder.

"Tezuka, it's great to have you back." Fuji Syusuke gave him a warm smile.

"It's great to see you, Tezuka." Inui Sadaharu's glasses shone brightly as he shook Tezuka's free hand.

"It's been a long time, Tezuka." The mild mannered Kawamura Takashi smiled.

"Buchou, welcome back!" Momoshiro Takeshi cried tearfully.

"Fssh..Welcome back to Tokyo, Tezuka-buchou." Kaidoh Kaoru greeted him with his normally stern face but his eyes clearly showed his happiness in seeing his mentor.

The gang led their friend toward the car park while they talked about the Australian Open where Tezuka had won his first professional title. The event from the French Open where Echizen and Tezuka had battled for 3 hours in the Finals before Tezuka delivered the final winning smash was also deliberated. Finally, everyone gushed over the Wimbledon and the US Open where Tezuka had fought hard to claim each championship.

"Arigatou, minna. You guys don't have to be here to greet me, you know."

"When we heard from Ryuzaki-sensei you were coming home, we just had to come and get you." Fuji said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Honto, nyah! If not, you'll be mobbed by the press and fans, nyah. By the way, Tezuka, since when did you start wearing a cap, nyah?" Kikumaru eyed the red cap on Tezuka's head.

"Eiji-sempai, that's to protect his identity." Momoshiro told Eiji.

"Fssh..how would you know, Porcupine head? You've never worn one before!" Kaidoh tried to rile up his rival. A fight would have erupted between them if Inui hadn't warned them to behave or suffer his infamous juices.

"Actually, Echizen suggested it. Momoshiro is right. It's to disguise my identity but sometimes it doesn't work."

"How's Echizen, Tezuka? Was he sore about losing to you again?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"For an hour or so but he came back with a fiery promise to capture the Grand Slam title next year."

"Wow! Echizen is so determined." Takashi said with admiration.

"I envy him and you being able to play in all the Grand Slam tournaments against the top players." Fuji sighed.

Finally they reached the car park where a rented van was parked. Kawamura Takashi was driving the van away from the airport when a thought came to Tezuka.

Amidst the exciting chattering of the passengers, he asked Inui, "By the way, Inui, where's Ryuzaki-sensei? She promised to come for me at the airport but she isn't here."

All chattering died and he was surprised to see the faces of his friends fell.

"What's wrong?"Tezuka asked with growing curiosity.

All of them, except Takashi, shared uneasy looks before Inui cleared his throat and told him, "Ryuzaki-sensei is in the hospital, Tezuka."

He froze in shock, "What? What happened to her?"

"She has been having some health complications for the past few months, Tezuka." Oishi told him sadly.

"However, her body isn't responding to treatments. In fact, she's…" Fuji broke off. Tezuka could see Fuji and his friends were fighting back tears.

He stayed silent to absorb the bad news. "She's…dying, isn't she?" No one answered him but the sad looks on everyone's faces told him the truth.

"Which hospital is she staying in now?"

"She's at the Tokyo Metro Hospital, Tezuka in Room 550." Inui provided the information.

"Can we go there now?"

"Tezuka, why don't you have a rest first?" Oishi suggested but Tezuka waved off his suggestion and leaned over to the driver's seat. He asked Takashi to drive straight to the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sensei**

"Welcome back, Tezuka." The weak voice and the thin frail body lying on the hospital bed made him realize how much Ryuzaki-sensei had changed.

He realised he hadn't spoken when she laughed softly, "Sorry for giving you such a shock, Tezuka."

"I don't know what to say, Sensei. I had to come to see you when I heard the news." He gave her a small smile by her bed where he was seated on a metal stool.

The older woman gave him a weak smile, "Thank you for coming and congratulations on winning your first Grand Slam. I always knew you'd stand at the top of the tennis world one day. Tezuka, I am so proud of you."

Tears choked his throat upon hearing such praises from his former teacher and coach who had encouraged and inspired him in so many ways. Tezuka was glad the others weren't here to see him about to spill tears.

"Arigatou, Sensei." He whispered with a bow from his seat.

"I have a request, Tezuka. Could you do something for me?"

"What is it, Sensei?"

"It's about my grand-daughter Sakuno."

Tezuka had almost forgotten about her grand-daughter. He could remember the petite brunette with two pigtails with a well-known crush on young Echizen Ryoma. "What about Sakuno, Sensei?"

"Tezuka, I'm her last living relative. There's no one else to take care of her. However, your Grandfather, Father and Mother had agreed to be her guardians until she reaches the age of maturity. So, please take care of her for me, Tezuka."

The pleading look from the older woman made him nod his head. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her especially now.

Ryuzaki Sumire relaxed on her bed knowing this young man as well as his family would keep their promises. She felt at peace, knowing her beloved grand-daughter would be taken care of.

"Tezuka-sempai?"

He was startled by the feminine voice from the doorway. His eyes widened in surprise even further to find a tall and pretty brunette holding a vase of red carnations looking at him with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome back to Japan, Tezuka-sempai. Obaasan had told the ex-Regulars and me about your homecoming."

His eyes behind his glasses followed her slender figure in a blue dress as she put down the vase on one of the side table. His breath caught in his throat when she approached him with graceful steps and her long glossy hair flowing behind her. When she finally stood before him, he realized she's only a head shorter than him.

"Congratulations on winning your first Grand Slam, Tezuka-sempai."

A slender hand came forward and he reacted accordingly to grip it in a handshake. His arm nearly jumped at the unexpected electricity travelling up his arm and warmed his heart. At this moment, he lifted his dark brown eyes to meet hers and felt something ZINGED between them.

Sumire smiled contentedly as the young couple quickly released their hands and looked away with blushing cheeks.

'_Sakuno will be in good hands indeed.'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbye**

Ryuzaki Sakuno had never felt so alone. Not since the accidental death of her parents when she was six years old. Now that feeling returned again when her grandmother drew her last breathe.

The hospital had sent Ryuzaki Sumire home to spend her final days with her grand-daughter. The Tezukas were there to lend her the support she needed.

She remembered how she had cried for hours beside her grandmother. Later she was gently escorted away from her grandmother's bedroom so that the body can be prepared by the professional morticians for the wake service.

At the wake service, she sat numbly on the first row accompanied by Tezuka Ayano. The Tezuka men with the assistance of many ex-Seigaku Regulars oversaw the greeting of all funeral guests, the handling of condolence money and the prayer rites. Most of them stayed with her to keep vigil with the deceased overnight including the Echizens.

The next day the funeral ceremony was carried out with much sadness, solemnness and tears. Many of the funeral guests were Ryuzaki Sumire's former colleagues and students. A few tennis coaches and ex-Regulars from other schools were also in attendance to pay their final respects to someone they highly admired.

Only a few people such as the Tezukas, the Echizens and the Seigaku ex-Regulars travelled with Sakuno as the coffin was transported in a hearse to a crematorium after the funeral ceremony.

Sakuno watched numbly with tears running down her cheeks as the coffin was rolled into the cremation chamber.

"Good-bye, Obaasan. I love you. Say Hai to Otousan and Okasan for me. Tell them I love them. I will see you all again one day." Sakuno whispered softly as the doors of the cremation chamber closed with a loud thud.

For an hour and a half, smoke rose up into the sky from the crematorium's really tall flue.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

Please review! All constructive criticism are welcomed but flames aren't!

All information and scenes about Japanese funeral were drawn from Wikipedia and the 2008 movie 'Departures'


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: MANY THANKS to all who have read, reviewed and are following my story!

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

CAUTION: Some plotlines might not be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original character-ness!

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

_xxxxxx _Flashback

Current Age: Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Takashi & Inui (18) Sakuno (16) Tezuka Kunikazu (74) Tezuka Kuniharu (50) Tezuka Ayano (47)

* * *

**UNEXPECTED CHANGES**

**Chapter 4: A New Start**

"Have a good rest, Sakuno-chan. We'll call you when it's time for dinner."

"Arigatou, Ayano-san."

The door of her new bedroom was closed behind her and the footsteps of Ayano grew fainter and fainter.

Ryuzaki Sakuno took a minute to gaze absentmindedly around the small neat bedroom before walking toward the soft bed tucked in a corner. Next to it was a study table with a comfortable chair. Opposite the bed was a sturdy wardrobe. Her suitcases and a few boxes were already placed in front of it.

With a tired sigh, she sat heavily on the bed and lay down on her back.

"Thank you Obaasan." She whispered softly before drifting off into a deep restful sleep.

A week after the funeral, she had met with her grandmother's solicitors. They had informed her about her inheriting her grandmother's house and receiving monthly allowances from a trust fund created by her parents and her grandmother. The trust would only belong to her fully when she reached the age of 21.

However, Sakuno was surprised when she was told that Tezuka Kuniharu and Ayano, her Sempai's parents, were appointed to be her legal guardians until she reached the age of 21. Deep in her heart, she was very much relieved that she won't be sent to live with strangers since she had no surviving relatives to take care of her.

With some advice from the Tezukas, she decided to rent out her grandmother's house. With their help and the help of some of her Sempais, she had spent a few weeks cleaning, packing and clearing the house. Two months later, she moved in with the Tezukas.

The knocking on her door aroused Sakuno from her light slumber. Her sleepy eyes took in the unfamiliar darkened room and suddenly she remembered where she was.

"Ha..Hai?"

"Sakuno," the dark timbre voice behind the door sent shivers down her spine, "it's almost dinner time."

"Hai, Sempai."

She quickly took out a brush from her handbag to tidy her hair. Next, she checked her dress and brushed out the few creases. When she finally opened her bedroom door, she found him waiting for her.

"I'm ready, Sempai."

She could tell his eyes narrowed for a moment before he nodded. But he didn't move.

"Since we're living in the same house, you don't have to call me Sempai all the time. Call me Sempai in school but at home, call me Kunimitsu."

Sakuno could feel her cheeks and neck turned red. "De..demo.."

"We are family here after all, Ryu….Sakuno."

She gave him an uncertain smile, "Hai, Kunimitsu-nisan."

For some unknown reasons, she didn't feel happy calling him 'brother'

* * *

**5. A Brother?**

"Mitsu-kun, could you get Sakuno? It's almost dinner time."

"Hai, Okasan." He obediently walked toward the stairs but he felt trepidation.

When his parents had announced their guardianship of Sakuno, he was stumped. When he was a young child, he had often wondered what it would be like having siblings. He had thought it would like having his tennis ex-Regulars around.

Being brotherly around guys all the time was one thing. However, this was a different story. Ryuzaki Sakuno, a young girl would be living with them for the next 5 years. _'How am I supposed to act around her for the coming year?'_

He paused in front of her bedroom door and breathed deeply. Perhaps he should start out by treating her as a friend.

He knocked softly on her door. No response. He tried a second time with louder knocks.

"Ha..Hai?" Her soft feminine voice stirred his heart for some reasons.

"Sakuno," he nearly stumbled over her name, "it's almost dinner time."

"Hai, Sempai."

He could hear some movements from the room. A moment later, the door opened and he felt his heart jumped at the bright chocolate eyes looking at him.

"I'm ready, Sempai."

'_Sempai?'_ He narrowed his eyes for a moment before he nodded. But he stayed where he was.

"Since we're living in the same house, you don't have to call me Sempai all the time. Call me Sempai in school but at home, call me Kunimitsu."

He felt his cheeks heated at the request. _'I prefer her calling that than being called Sempai all the time at home.'_

He felt oddly satisfied when he saw how her cheeks and neck turned red at his request.

However, she hesitated, "De..demo.."

His mind came up with a quick explanation, "We are family here after all, Ryu….Sakuno."

His heart beat faster at the tentative smile she gave him but it nearly stopped beating when she said, "Hai, Kunimitsu-nisan."

For some unknown reasons, he felt depressed to hear her calling him 'brother'. '_Now she's going to think of me as a brother.'_

* * *

**6. Back To School**

The Seishun High School was buzzing with the news of Tezuka Kunimitsu taking a one-year break from professional tennis and spending his senior year in Japan…in their school.

Sakuno was glad that most students had overlooked her return to school after being absent for a couple of months.

The school had made an allowance for her long absence and, thanks to her friends, Tomoka, Horio, Kato and Katsuo, she managed to finish the school work she had missed out.

She was warmly and gently welcomed back by her friends and a few other classmates. But she was happy all attentions were directed at someone else.

"Sakuno, they're having tennis practice. Let's go and watch, neh?"

"Sorry, Tomoka-chan. I had to go back after school. I've still got a lot of things to unpack."

"Sakuno, you could do that later. Please spend some time with us." Her friend pleaded. After some time, Sakuno reluctantly agreed much to her friend's delight.

_After school…._

Sakuno was surprise to see almost the whole school turned up to watch the tennis club practice.

"Why are there so many people, Tomoka-chan?"

Her friend and the high school freshman trio gave her disbelieving looks. "Sakuno, they're here to see Tezuka-san. Remember?"

Sakuno went wide-eyed, "Oh, I see." _'I totally forgot about his return to the tennis club.'_

The crowd suddenly roared into loud cheers and Sakuno's attention went to the single's practise game that was finishing in one of the tennis courts.

"Game matched and won by Tezuka Kunimitsu, 6 games to 3." Oishi Shuichiro, the Vice-Captain of the tennis club, announced the results amidst the loud noise from the crowd.

Inui Sadaharu, the Captain of the Seishun High School tennis club, walked over to shake Tezuka's hand, "Arigato Tezuka for such an invigorating game. I've also managed to collect a lot of new data on you."

"I too enjoyed the game. It's been awhile but you have grown in strength and skills too, Inui."

"That's Inui-buchou to you, Tezuka. Welcome to Seishun High School tennis club."

The crowd finally dispersed when Inui-buchou called the Regulars and non-Regulars together for their next training sessions. First and second years were given body training exercises while the third years and the Regulars were asked to practise their skills. Only Sakuno and Tomoka remained to observe the tennis practice.

"Is that you, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno turned around to see Echizen Nanjirou dressed in a dark blue tracksuit looking at her with a gentle smile.

"Konnichiwa, Echizen-san." She bowed and straightened to look at the man inquisitively, "Ano, what are you doing here, Echizen-san?"

"You don't know? I am the new coach for the tennis club."

"Eh? Nande?" Sakuno was perplexed.

He laughed awkwardly, "Well, I never thought I would become a tennis coach but so many things had happened."

He turned to look at the tennis courts with a sad but fond smile, "Ryuzaki-sensei had done so much for me. I had promised her to pass on the passion for tennis to the next generation just like she did for me and so many others."

He coughed lightly to hide his embarrassment for being so sappy, "Now if you would excuse me, I have to whip a couple of boys into shape before the next tennis competition."

"I'm sure you'll make an excellent coach, Echizen-san."

Nanjirou was taken aback by Sakuno's praise. He gave her a grateful smile and said, "Mada mada daze."

"With you as their coach, Echizen-sensei, Seishun will definitely win the National Championship this year." Tomoka added loudly.

"Ouh! Arigatou, Ojou-chan!"

"Echizen-sensei, they're ready for you." Inui called him over where he and the Regulars were waiting.

"Ja mata-ne!" Nanjirou waved lightly and jogged over to the group of young men.

Sakuno watched from the sidelines with Tomoka as the ex-professional tennis player Samurai Nanjirou put the Regulars through some tough training exercises. However, she soon found herself staring at the one person.

Her eyes took in his tennis club shirt that stretched tautly over his toned upper body. His muscled legs actively moved him around the tennis court. His toned long arms and the large firm hand gripping his tennis racket as he hit the tennis balls.

Heat flared through her when her eyes met his. She realized he caught her staring at him. He gazed at her intently without a smile for a minute before he had to look away to focus on the next training exercise.

Tezuka Kunimitsu. No, he's Kunimitsu-nisan now. For a moment, Sakuno wondered if she could really see him as her brother.

- To Be Continued -

Please review! All constructive criticism are welcomed but flames aren't!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! Busy work and lack of ideas kept me from updating this story. Finally, here's another 3 chapters for you to enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

CAUTION: Some plotlines might not be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original character-ness!

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

___**xxxxxx **_Flashback

Current Age: Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Takashi & Inui (18) Kaidoh, Momoshiro (17) Sakuno (16) Tezuka Kunikazu (74) Tezuka Kuniharu (50) Tezuka Ayano (47)

* * *

**UNEXPECTED CHANGES**

**Chapter 7: The New Manager**

With heated cheeks, Ryuzaki Sakuno bowed lowly and said, "My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno. I'm your new manager starting today. Please take care of me."

The smiling tennis club members and Regulars clapped their hands to welcome her. Their coach, Echizen Nanjiroh beamed at her but was quick to give the boys a glare, "I expect everyone to treat her cordially and with respect. Is that understood?"

"Hai!"

"Anyone who treats Sakuno-chan badly will have to answer to us, nyah!" Kikumaru Eiji growled. Even his Golden Partner, Oishi Shuichiro nodded with agreement.

"I'm always looking for volunteers to try out some of my new juices." Inui Sadaharu's eyes glinted behind his thick glasses and made the members stepped back in terror.

"Pssshhh!" Kaidoh Kaoru stared at the trembling members menacingly.

"You must be polite to girls, minna, you definitely must." Momoshiro Takeshi crossed his arms and frowned at the junior members.

Two other third-year Regulars who remained calm and quiet were Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke.

"Neh, Tezuka? Things are going to get more interesting with Sakuno-chan around, don't you think so?" Fuji flashed his blue eyes with a deceptively gentle smile.

Annoyed, Tezuka tightened his jaw and said nothing. _'Now she is everywhere I am. Things are not getting any better ...for me.'_

For the past few weeks, her presence surrounded him quite often at home and at school. Tennis club practice and competitions were the only time he did not see her.

With each passing day, he became more and more captivated by her, much to his chagrin. Her sweet and gentle demeanor, her spirited chat about cooking and Shogi with his mother and grandfather as well as her attentiveness to his father's rambling about his work caused his heart to swell with longing.

A longing to grow closer to her.

As he practice play with Fuji, his eyes kept straying back to the petite brunette in a dark blue jumpsuit. '_She looks good in that jumpsuit.'_

"Tezuka, I've won the game."

His eyes turned to a smirking Fuji in shock. The game had already ended and he wasn't even paying attention.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Personal Request **

As Sakuno was cleaning up the club house at the end of the practice, she thought back to the day she said Yes to a personal request.

_**== Flashback Begins ==**_

_**Sakuno stared at the bowing Echizen Nanjiroh with trepidation. The week before, when Nanjiroh-san had first asked her to be the club manager, she had refused. Now, he was back again with the same request.**_

"_**Demo, Sensei, being there is too painful for me. It reminds me too much of ...Obaasan."**_

"_**I understand, Sakuno-chan but my boys needed extra motivation. They're facing stronger opponents at the upcoming Kanto Regional Tournament and I was hoping your presence would encourage them to do well in memory of your Obaasan."**_

_**She sighed and smiled sadly. 'If Obaasan was here, the Regulars would worked hard beyond reason not just for themselves but to make her proud too.'**_

"_**I'll do it, Sensei." Before Nanjiroh could scream out his thanks, she add, "but I have a few conditions." **_

"_**Ok. Let's hear it."**_

"_**First, I will only be a temporary manager. I'd quit at the end of the tournament. Second, I won't attend any matches because I've got duties in another club. Third, don't ask me to cook any food."**_

"_**No food?" Nanjiroh pouted.**_

_**Sakuno rolled her eyes and relented, "Fine. I'll make food only if Seishun High win a tournament."**_

"_**Agreed." Then they shook hands to seal the deal.**_

_**== Flashback Ends ==**_

"Sakuno!" Tezuka's deep voice interrupted her musing.

"Hai, Kunimitsu-nisan?"

He almost grimaced at the name. "If you are done here, we can go home now. It's getting late."

"Hai, let me grab my bag from my classroom."

"Sakuno, look for me at the front gate. I'll wait for you there."

"Hai, Kunimitsu-nisan." She didn't notice him looking at her lingeringly as she ran toward the school buildings.

As Sakuno approached the gate, an intriguing sight arrested her walk. Tezuka had his back rested against the thick column of the gate. The red, orange and yellow hues from the setting sun cast him in shadow but brought out his tall dark and lean body which she couldn't help admiring.

Sakuno swallowed her awe and walked over. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kunimitsu-nisan."

"It's fine."

She turned to walk toward the bus stop where they both would normally catch their bus home but she realized he wasn't following her. She looked back to find him still standing at the gate.

"Kunimitsu-nisan?"

"Don't call me that, please."

"Eh?"

He walked over to stand before her, "Just call me...Kunimitsu."

They both shared steady gazes for awhile but her eyes dropped when he stepped a bit closer to her.

"We aren't brother and sister so just call me Kunitmitsu...or even Mitsu."

Her chest tightened, her cheeks burned and her lips dried up at his words. Looking up, she nervously wet her lips and stuttered, "Ha..Hai...Kuni..Kunimitsu-san."

With gentle glimmering eyes, he nodded with satisfaction, "Let's go. The bus will be here soon."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Gentle Touch **

The gentle touch on her shoulder pulled her out of her daydreaming. Her guardian, Tezuka Ayano was peering at her with a worried frown.

"Daijobu, Sakuno?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong, Obasan?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You've been washing the same plate for 5 minutes."

Sakuno was blushing madly as she quickly rinsed the last plate used at dinner time. "I was lost in thought, that's all."

"But you were wearing such a lovely smile." Ayano teased as she prepared tea.

"Was I?" Sakuno shrugged and took off the kitchen apron she wore for the washing-up.

Ayano gestured toward the laundry room, "Sakuno-chan, could you help me by taking the folded laundry to Ojiisan's room? Then come and join us for some tea and cakes."

"Hai."

She slowly climbed the stairs with a full armload of clothing and turned toward Tezuka Kunikazu's room. At the same time, someone was coming out of the same room.

"Omph!" "Ooww!" and both were knocked down with clothing scattered around them.

"Sumimasen! Daijobu?" Tezuka asked with concern.

Sakuno sat up quickly, "I'm fine, Kunimitsu." Looking at the scattered garments, she cried, "Oh no! Ojiisan's clothes."

"Let me help you up, Sakuno." He held out a hand and she grasped it to pull herself up.

However, a silky robe beneath their feet gave way and they slipped and created a loud crash. By the time the commotion died, three adults had rushed upstairs to be greeted by a surprising scene.

On the floor, Sakuno laid completely on top of Tezuka, face to face, eyes staring into each other and their lips were gently touching.

* * *

- To Be Continued -

Please review! All constructive criticism are welcomed but flames aren't!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to _kikumarucat, alee26606, JC-zala, nikkicolez, Yoshi2917, Girl-luvs-manga and mcangel1976 _for their reviews. Here's another 3 chapters – enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

CAUTION: Some plotlines might not be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original character-ness!

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

___**xxxxxx**_Flashback

Current Age: Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Takashi & Inui (18) Sakuno (16) Tezuka Kunikazu (74) Tezuka Kuniharu (50) Tezuka Ayano (47)

* * *

**UNEXPECTED CHANGES**

**Chapter 10: The Decision**

Ryuzaki Sakuno and Tezuka Kunimitsu sat nervously before the three adults in the living room. They each took turns to explain what had happened to cause them both to be found in that...intimate position the adults had witnessed earlier. The three adults then sent them to their rooms to discuss what to do next.

In her bedroom, Sakuno paced up and down with trepidation and wondered if they would send her away. _'Kunimitsu-san is their son so they would most likely want him to stay. But I have nowhere else to go.'_

Later, the young people were called downstairs to hear what had been decided. Before the three adults could open their mouths, they were silenced by Kunimitsu's sudden and loud declaration, "I'm going to move out of the house."

"Really?" "Nani?" His surprised father and mother blinked. Sakuno stated at him stupefied while his grandfather nodded knowingly. He was unsurprised by his grandson's take-charge attitude.

"I have been living on my own while I was in Germany. It's more convenient for me if I live on my own here too."

"Have you found a place?" His mother asked.

"No but I hope it would be a place close to school and also the public library."

"What about the Echizens?" His grandfather suggested, "With Ryoma-kun in the USA, they have plenty of room. Besides, their place is closer to school and the public library."

"Good idea, Otousan." "But, Mitsu..." "I have to call Nanjiroh-san and..." The discussion in the living room continued but Sakuno stayed silent.

She was not expecting this and she felt guilty for driving her Sempai away from his own home. When she finally managed to find him alone in the kitchen, she bowed lowly, "GOMENASAI, Kunimitsu-san! This is all my fault. You don't have to leave your own home. I'll move out and live on my own instead."

A warm hand on her shoulder stopped her and her eyes met his serious ones behind the dark-rimmed classes.

"I have thought of moving since I came back to Japan, Sakuno. So, this is not about what had happened earlier. I needed my own space to concentrate on tennis and my studies."

"Demo..."

"Ojiisan, Otousan and Okasan will feel better if you stay here with them. It's also safer for you to be here than living on your own. There are men out there who would prey on pretty girls who live alone."

Sakuno flushed to hear him referring to her as being pretty and missed the look of adoration on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Observation  
**

Tezuka Kunimitsu kept his focus on the 2 on 1 practice match and gave his opponents Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi a fight to remember.

A week ago, he had moved in with the Echizens. The temple had a small cottage built on the vast quiet wooded ground that consisted of a small living/dining room, a bedroom with attached bathroom and a kitchenette. He liked the cottage since it came with its own entrance and pathway that were not part of the main buildings. This meant he could have his own privacy and come and go without disturbing the Echizens. When Ryoma found out, he had called and asked his former Buchou to keep an eye on his parents, especially his father and his unmentionable adult magazines.

His mother didn't have to worry about his food intake since Ryoma's mother and cousin, Echizen Rinko and Meino Nanako cooked very well and he was always a welcomed guest at their dining table. The few things he missed were his Shoji session with his Ojiisan, his chats with his parents and...Sakuno's gentle eyes, her kind smile, her beautiful face and her soft voice that carried warmth and sunshine. _'Oh how I missed her.'_

Shaking off the thought of 'her', he returned his focus on his current match. He was proud that his underclassmen had improved so much but still _'Yudan sezu ni ikou!'_

"Game won by Tezuka Kunimitsu 6 games to 3." His best friend Oishi announced proudly as the referee. Echizen-sensei sent the non-Regulars members home but gathered the Regulars for a last-minute pep talk.

"Good job, minna. Your skills have improved tremendously and I'm sure you'll do exceedingly well at the Regional Tournament. The tournament begins the day after tomorrow so I don't want to see you in any tennis court tomorrow. Get plenty of rest for the upcoming battle. You are dismissed!"

"Arigatou, Sensei." Everyone shouted with enthusiasm.

"Ah I almost forgot." The Regular's attention turned back to their sheepish-looking coach again.

"What is it, Sensei?" The Captain, Inui Sadaharu asked.

"If you win the championship at the tournament, our lovely manager Sakuno-chan promises to make a celebratory feast for you and me." Echizen-sensei declared with glee. Everyone's eyes immediately turned to their blushing manager standing next to their coach.

"Honto?" Both Momoshiro and Kikumaru asked eagerly.

"Ha..Hai, Sempai-tachi."

"Yatta! We have to win the top place! We have to!" Everyone laughed as the two clowns jumped with joy. The coach went back to the teachers' office and the Regulars made their way to their club house.

"We look forward to your delicious feast, Sakuno-chan." Fuji gave her a warm smile as they walked side by side. She lowered her head shyly and said, "Arigatou, Fuji-sempai."

"Don't forget to prepare my wasabi sushi."

"I won't, Sempai. I'd prepare everybody's favorites."

"Sah, someone will be very lucky to have you as his wife one day, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno blushed harder causing Fuji to chuckle amusingly. They continued chatting amicably until they reached the club house. Their interaction did not go unnoticeable.

Tezuka, who was walking behind them, saw red when he heard their interaction. Studying his friend's facial expression closely, he could almost tell Fuji Syusuke was having more than a friendly interest in Sakuno. His eyes narrowed and his stomach turned at the thought of having this person as his rival for Sakuno's affection.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Confession**

They were the last two members in the club house after everyone had left and Sakuno had rushed off to catch the bus.

"Tezuka?"

"Hmn?"

"Do you like Sakuno-chan?" The question startled Tezuka into looking over at his friend. His piercing cerulean eyes rested on him steadily.

"I do, Fuji," Tezuka nodded and gave Fuji his full attention, "And you, Fuji? Do you like her?"

"I love her actually."

Tezuka gaped at Fuji's words. He had never seen his friend with such a serious expression before.

"Two days ago, I confessed my feelings to sweet Sakuno-chan." Fuji said without a smile.

Tezuka gulped, "And?"

"I was gently but firmly rejected." With a sad face, Fuji sat down on a bench near his locker, "She doesn't think of me that way."

Tezuka steadied his heart from leaping around with joy at the thought that Sakuno did not accept Fuji's confession. _'Does that mean...'_

Without looking up, he continued, "I think she likes someone. I hope that someone realizes how fortunate he is to have her love and attention."

"I see." Hope filled his heart.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka with a steely gaze, "But if that someone hurts her in any ways, I'd snatch her out of his hands and make him pay for hurting her."

"I understand."

Without another word, Fuji left the clubhouse and Tezuka was left alone with his thoughts. _'Perhaps I should...'_

* * *

- To Be Continued -

Please review! All constructive criticism are welcomed but flames aren't!


	5. Outtake 1

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who had read and reviewed. This outtake answers some questions about why Tezuka decided to move out and the event where Fuji confesses his feelings. Enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.

Thanks to princeoftennis .wikia .com for all the relevant information.

CAUTION: Some plotlines might not be following the original storyline from manga, anime or movie! Characters may be out of original character-ness!

"xxxxx" Conversation

_'xxxxx'_ Thoughts

___**xxxxxx**_Flashback

Current Age: Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Takashi & Inui (18) Sakuno (16) Tezuka Kunikazu (74) Tezuka Kuniharu (50) Tezuka Ayano (47)

* * *

**UNEXPECTED CHANGES**

**Outtake 1: Tezuka's Decision**

His parents and grandfather had sent him and Sakuno to their rooms so they could talk over what to do with them. Tezuka Kunimitsu had walked upstairs and entered his room trying to ignore the presence of a quiet Sakuno who also had slipped into her own room as silent as him.

Now, he was sitting on his bed with his elbows on his knees and his forehead resting on his fists. On the outside he looked calm and collected but on the inside he was fighting something he had never encountered before – desire for a girl. It was NOT just any other girl. It has to be HER! The earlier incident plagued his mind and body.

Her soft warm body covered his.

Her petite hands rested on his shoulders.

Her long auburn hair surrounded their faces.

Her wide doe chocolate eyes staring into his.

Her sweet pink lips connected to his.

He wanted that moment to stay unchanged forever but he knew that must not happen again. Staying in such close proximity with the girl he desired would lead to some control issues especially now that he realized he was just a normal hot blooded male. His body urged him to seek her out but his mind and heart thought differently.

_'She's only 16. She has so much to enjoy and experienced in life. She needs the time to grow and mature before she's ready for me or even us. Besides I have only a year here before I had to go back to Berlin to concentrate on my professional tennis career. A long distance relationship is not what I want for us.'_

He decided there and then to sacrifice himself instead. By staying with his parents, she would have the protection and care she needed. As for himself, he just had to move out of the house.

* * *

**Outtake 2: Fuji's Confession – Part 1**

Fuji Syusuke had made up his mind to confess his feelings to the pretty brunette the day Tezuka returned to Seishun High School. He had seen her with her friends watching the tennis match between Tezuka and Inui and he didn't like the fact she kept staring at Tezuka or the fact Tezuka stealing glances at her. His feeling for her had always been friendly and brotherly in kind. However, on the day he graduated from Seishun Middle School, something happened to make him admit he liked her more than a friend or a brother.

******XXX Flashback Begins XXX**

**"****Sem..Sempai,-tachi, please let..let me go!" A frightened female voice attracted his attention as he was walking toward the school hall for the graduation ceremony. He took the shorter route that was quieter and not crowded with students, parents and teachers. There was a storage unit near the route that was hidden by tall bushes and trees. What he saw behind the storage unit made him see red.**

******Ryuzaki Sakuno was cornered by two third-year seniors who leered at her. Their strong hands pinned her arms and shoulders against the storage wall and they stood really close to her. Fuji could see she was struggling against their firm grip with tears and fear in her eyes and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. The ill intent of the two boys was quite clear.**

******Hot anger arose in his chest and his azure eyes snapped open with fierce determination. '****__****They have touched my girl. They'll have to pay for it.'**

******He was surprised at the surge of possessiveness over Sakuno but there wasn't time to contemplate his feelings. The two young men soon found themselves knocked to the ground with an enraged Fuji standing over them and a crying Sakuno hiding behind him.**

**"****What do you think you're doing?" He spat at them.**

**"****Fuji Syusuke?!" **

**"****You two had better get out of my sight!"**

******The two goons got up and challenged him unwisely, "Yeah? Well, it's one of you against the two of us. We can take you down any time."**

******His eyes turned steely and his stance changed, "Sakuno, step back please." He felt the warmth behind him grew colder and heard her timid steps leading her further away.**

******No one knew this but Fuji Syusuke had a black belt in karate. Since he was a child, he had been trained by the best master in karate who also happened to be his uncle. Needless to say, the seniors were thoroughly trashed by Fuji. He felt like a million-dollar man when Sakuno thanked him with hero worship and awe in her eyes. After he had left Sakuno at the nurse's office, he ran back to the school hall just in time to hear his name being called to go upstage to accept his diploma. **

******Ever since the incident, he had kept in contact with her with the excuse of keeping an eye on her. But his heart always yearned for more whenever he heard her voice over the phone or see her face whenever he visited the middle school. He felt hopeful when she told him she was accepted into the same high school. ****__****'Perhaps I could ask her to be my girlfriend.'**

******But her grandmother's illness caused him to put aside his plan and helped her in any way he could. He thought of asking his parents to seek the guardianship of Sakuno should her grandmother passed away but he changed his mind because he didn't think he would be able to see her a sister if she lived with him in the same house. **

******When Tezuka returned to Tokyo and Seishun High School, he did not foresee a rival had appeared for Sakuno's affection. When he found out Tezuka's parents were to be Sakuno's guardian after Ryuzaki's demise, he did not expect things to change out of his favour. **

******XXX Flashback Ends XXX**

When Echizen-sensei had roped Sakuno in to be the manager of their tennis club, he had felt ecstatic because he would get to see her more often. But the more he observed her, the more he saw how she tend to gravitate toward Tezuka. From the way Tezuka was looking at and acting around her, he realized his best friend would become his rival for Sakuno soon. _'I have to make my move quickly.'_

* * *

**Outtake 3: Fuji's Confession – Part 2**

It was a perfect sunny day on the rooftop of the school building. Fuji had planned it for a week now. He had "borrowed" some 'Closed For Repair' signs from the janitorial closet and placed them in relevant places so that no one would think of going up to the rooftop that day.

"Ano, Syusuke-kun, are you sure it's alright to be here?"

"I'm sure, Sakuno-chan. Let's enjoy our lunch with such nice weather and lovely rooftop view."

"Hai, Syusuke-kun." They sat on one of the benches and tucked into their lunch.

He smiled when she said his name. It took him a month to ease her into saying his name. Hearing it from her lips made his heart melt. His gentle eyes took in her face as she ate her bento with pleasure. _'That's the face I hope to enjoy every day.'_

His heart beat picked up when they had finally finished their lunch. Lunch hour was going to end in 15 minutes so he had to do it now.

"Ano, Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I love you, Sakuno-chan."

"Eh?" Her cheeks flushed red even as she stared at him in shock.

He just smiled softly. "I've had feelings for you since we were in middle school. I really like you, so please go out with me? Be my girlfriend, Sakuno-chan?"

The way she turned her head away and chewed on her lower lips created uneasiness in him and his smile dimmed.

"I'm sorry, Syusuke-kun." Her timid reply broke his heart.

"Do you …?" He had to ask for he had to be sure, "Do you have someone you like, Sakuno-chan?"

She looked down at her hands that were locked together on her lap. "Hai."

"I see." He was torn, knowing the girl he liked, liked another person.

"We can still be friends, can't we, Syusuke-kun."

He looked over to see her imploring eyes focused on him. This wasn't what he wanted but he knew he couldn't force his feelings on her. All he could do was nod and said, "Yes, we can still be friends."

"Arigatou, Syusuke-kun."

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Nani?"

"You like Tezuka, don't you?" He studied her and her red face and frozen body gave him the answer.

_'If Tezuka is the one who could make Sakuno-chan happy, so be it. It looks like I need to have a word with him as soon as possible.'_

* * *

- To Be Continued -

Please review! All constructive criticism are welcomed but flames aren't!


End file.
